


der tod, mein liebling

by kommheimtotheemeraldcity



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, but like suggested gun violence?, it's literally all angst oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommheimtotheemeraldcity/pseuds/kommheimtotheemeraldcity
Summary: Persephone walks along the top of the river Styx. She spots an especially weary soul entering the gates of Hell.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	der tod, mein liebling

**Author's Note:**

> title translation: death, my darling
> 
> basically I was watching Elisabeth Essen (Pia's derniere) and one of the costumes was giving me major Greek/Persephone vibes and also I wanted to write some angst after finishing it so I decided to make an Elisabeth/Hadestown crossover. it's super angsty and also written in like 40 minutes so yeah.
> 
> I found some really *~*aesthetic*~* pics to go along with various parts only to realize too late that ao3 doesn't have an insert image feature. woe is me. anyway here's a super angsty really quickly written little... thing, I guess.

Click, clack, click. Black boots raised dark clouds of dust as the queen of the Underworld walked along the wall of stone. Persephone’s dark eyes narrowed at the new souls arriving off of the smoky black train cars. Robed figures herded the group toward the towering gates. A thousand footsteps echoed along the path of black stone. 

She began to descend a long staircase, eyes still locked to the crowd of heads looking down and eyes glazed over in forgetting. But one soul did not stare down. A pale face stood still and stared definitely into her eyes, stark against the clouded sky. It sent a chill down the queen’s spine. Her black lace dress blew faintly in the wind as she approached the crowd, who moved ahead despite this one figure’s motionless state.

“Do I know you?” she asked, but the figure dressed in black continued to stare at the spot where the queen had just stood. “Who are - or were - you?”

A faint voice gave a whisper of a response. “Where is he?”

“He?”

“Rudolf… I left him all alone, he needed me, he needed his mother when I was not there…”

“Your son?”

“I left him.” Her head turned sharply towards the queen and it was then that she saw the ghosts of tears pooling in those haunted eyes. Her eyes widened as she spoke with bitterness and - yes, was it - guilt “And do you know what he did? He died. He chose death’s embrace, to feel the cold steel of a gun to his head rather than the warmth of another summer day. My son is dead, because of me.”

At this moment, a shadow’s cloak grazed the queen’s arm. The worker whispered with some urgency “Madam, you are not meant to interact with the souls…”

“Leave me.” Persephone’s words were harsher than she intended. She brushed the soul aside and passed through the crowd until she reached the woman dressed in black. She reached out her hand to the figure’s and shuddered only slightly with the coldness that passed through her fingers. From up close the ghost of a woman looked much older. Her eyes bore into the queen, yet saw nothing but the reflections of her own sorrow.

“I am Elisabeth, Kaiserin von Österreich. Death took my son, and it was many years before He agreed to take me as well. Must I go on living even after His sweet release, or do you feel the need to torture me with these memories any longer?”

Startled, Persephone released her grip on the ice-cold wrist of the women. She stood stunned as the ghost finally allowed herself to flow with the crowd. The queen of the Underworld watched another soul pass through the gates of Hell. She resumed her walking Click, clack, click.


End file.
